Dreamland Chronicles (CCG)
For the comic series, see Dreamland Chronicles. The Dreamland Chronicles CCG lets kids collect, trade and play with friends their way, capturing the wonder and joy of physical card collecting in a convenient digital app, featuring stunning 3D animation and environments. Like Pokémon, the game combines family-friendly collecting and trading in an art style for 6-12 year old audiences. Overview *Digital Cards as Virtual Toys – Don’t just look at your cards. Play with them! Cards are animated virtual toys responding to touch with colorful, animated responses. *Animated Battlegrounds – Playmats are no fun! Characters clash Final Fantasy-style in vibrant battleground environments with unique gameplay advantages. *Events – Random disasters and colossal creature attacks wreak havoc for both competitors. Collecting Access the complete Dreamland experience from here! Scroll through your “virtual toy” cards with the simple cover flow. Big, bold and easy to find your favorites! Review your complete collection in the detailed binder flow. Oversee your collection, no matter how big. *Build custom decks: Pick cards from your collection to defeat your rival. *Chat with friends – See who’s online, or leave a message for an offline buddy. *Make trades – Make an offer, or respond to one. *Get Booster packs – Acquire more cards, improve your collection, and try to score that special rare one! *Manage characters – Distribute the XP you’ve won in-game and level up your Hero characters up to 10 levels. *Play the game – Try Quick Play, advance through Story Mode, or challenge a live opponent. Trading Trading is a breeze! *Cards you’re willing to trade can be tagged in your binder. *You and your friends can see each others cards available for trade. *Make an offer, accept, reject and counter-offer, even when you’re friend’s offline. *Parents can approve or veto trades for younger players. *Matchmaking systems can find potential trades of similar players. Card types ;Heroes : To start play, choose a Dreamland Hero and deck of corresponding cards. Each Hero features 3 versions: *Base version – Comes with the Starter Deck for the game. *Epic version – Chance to obtain in Booster Packs. *Legendary version – Chance to obtain in Booster Packs. ;Allies : Many of Dreamland’s characters and creatures serve as Allies to defend their Heroes and attack their opponents. Players summon Ally cards from their Hero decks. ;Spells and Items : Spells and Items hinder opponents or temporarily enhance the Hero team’s capabilities. Spells cards are consumed on use. ;Events : An Event Deck of 10-20 common cards can be drawn and activated by either player. Events randomize the game and level the playing field for younger players. Gameplay Defeat your rivals in contests of might, magic and guile! Contests comprise a series of turns, alternating between players, until one hero is defeated by depletion of stamina points. Play cards in a series of turns to: *Summon allies *Cast spells *Trigger events *Use items *Unleash special abilities *Engage attacks Each player starts their first turn by playing their primary Hero card face up and drawing 5 cards from their deck. Normal play then commences. A typical turn consists of a few simple actions: *Draw a single card from their deck and put it into their hand. *Play at least one card from their hand (Hero, Ally, Item or Spell) to transform a hero, put an Ally into play, cast a spell or use an item. *Select one Special and one Common Hero Action *Follow the results! ;Stamina Each Hero starts the game with a set amount of Stamina. If one Hero runs out of Stamina, the opponent is the victor of the match. Stamina is depleted through the use of certain abilities and by the attacks of the rival Hero’s forces. It is refreshed by certain spells and abilities. ;Hero Actions Each Hero has a core set of abilities plus a few unique ones. Players can use these abilities by performing one Special Action and one Common Action per turn. ;Special Actions examples : *Attack – Many have special weapons or powers for their own special attacks. *Boost – Some can boost their allies’ offensive or defensive capabilities. *Restore – Others can restore health to their allies. *Fly – Some can fly, allowing them to evade attacks for a turn. *Lift (and throw) heavy objects – Alexander and Paddington are known for this ability. *Stack the Deck – Certain heroes can stack the Event Deck by previewing the top three cards and determining the next triggered event. ;Common Actions : *Draw an Extra Card – Play an extra card from their hand in addition to the card drawn at the start of their turn. *Direct Attack – Command allies in play to attack rival Heroes. *Scry – Reveal the top card of the Event deck and cause that event to occur. *Rest – Restore 5 Stamina. But, it can’t bring your Stamina above the maximum value listed on the Hero card. Media Images CCG1.jpg CCG2.jpg CCG3.jpg CCG4.jpg CCG5.jpg Video The Dreamland Chronicles Game Kickstarter Video Dreamland Chronicles Gameplay Tour - Protobird Games Dreamland Chronicles Game Tour Category:CCG